Accusation
by umbuby
Summary: Aged-up flinx. They haven't seen each other in years. Jinx left to make it on her own as a villain. Wally's now the third Flash. But now she finds herself in need of his help. (Written for 30 day challenge)


_This is what happens when I get bored in Health and Social Care. Anyway, here's a little scene I've had in my head for a while. It does actually fit into a huge AU of mine (so does prompt 1 actually) but for now let's just say this is aged-up TT universe. Also, Wally feels a little OOC, sorry 'bout that._

* * *

He'd got back late from patrol last night. Nasty fight with Weather Wizard. The rogues had been getting harsher since Wally became the Flash. Maybe they missed the real Flash more than they cared to admit. Then again, maybe it was just Wally's imagination.

He got home and scarfed down two (three, four…) salami sandwiches and a couple apples, collapsing on the couch to catch the late night news.

Half way through the last report he heard a low clicking coming from the window. He silently cursed Nightwing for pointing out that having his window by a fire escape made him a prime target for burglary.

He didn't move from his seat though. Whoever was trying to break in obviously didn't realize he was in the room. At least not yet. After a few more sloppy jabs at the lock, the window clicked open, followed by a dull fud and something between a growl and a groan. His senses peaked. This wasn't a robbery, was it… He poked is head over the couch to confirm his suspicions and volted the headrest to the window.

"Jinx? What the hell happened?" He flicked on the lamp, the witch was in seriously bad shape.

Most of her costume was ripped around the middle, revealing a mass of bruising and a nasty blade wound (a sword or something by the look of it). He tried to tell himself that the blood made it look worse than it was. The skin on her face was bloody and littered with scratches like she'd been kicked about, as well as a massive bruise beneath her left eye. He was most concerned about her arm though. He couldn't see it properly in the relative darkness of the tiny room, but it looked pretty bad. She had it clutched to her chest.

He pulled her onto the window ledge and flicked on the main light. He could see now that her arm had been dislocated and lodged back into place. Thankfully it didn't seem to be broken. He could also now see, dark blood pooling around her mouth.

"Jinx, you need to get to hospital-"

"No.." She was trying to sound intimidating but it came out as a kind of moan. "If you take me to hospital I'll end up back in Belle Reve…" She looked him dead in the eye. It occurred to him how difficult it must have been for her to find his apartment in this condition. He sighed and looked more closely at the blade wound.

"I should be able to deal with this here…" He gently touched some of the bruising, she flinched slightly. He furrowed his brow. "But if it looks like I can't handle it I'm taking you to A&E."

She didn't speak the whole time he was treating her. He silently thanked god that his superhero career provided him with so much first aid experience. Thankfully the blade wound DID look worse than it was. Though she did need a couple of stitches (she insisted she knew how to care for them and he knew better than to argue with her). There wasn't much he could do for her arm, but there wouldn't be any permanent damage, even if it would hurt a hell lot for the next couple of weeks.

Over an hour later they were both resting on his sofa, her now dressed (reluctantly) in some of Wally's clean clothes.

"You shouldn't keep flexing it." He handed her a cup of tea, watching her flex hew damaged arm. "It'll heal quicker if you rest it." She rolled her eyes and took the mug. There was a pregnant silence as they drank.

"I guess you wanna know what happened, huh?" She looked off towards the window. It had started to rain.

"I didn't think you wanted to tell me"

"And you weren't going to bug it out of me?" She smiled weakly.

"I thought about it…" He smiled. "But I figured you'd had a bad enough night as it was."

"…It wasn't one of you're friends if that's what you're thinking." She was talking about the other heroes.

"I figured it wasn't."

"And how'd you figure that?"

"Well, I'm the only hero here in Central." HE finished his decaff coffee in one mouthful. "And you weren't exactly gonna come all the way from another city to find me."

She smiled and then sighed.

"It was Sportsmaster."

"Sportsmaster!" He stared at her unbelieving. The master assassin wasn't known for being merciful. "What's he got against you?"

"Nothing. Well, kinda nothing. I got hired to steal some tech from this rich stiff's house just outta town. It seemed like any easy job, buuuuut it turns out my employer never expected me to get the tech. Heck, it probably wasn't even there. The gave me some dud information on the security system and I set of all these alarms. Turns out Sportsmaster was meant to be taking out the guy who owned the place and I'd been sent to slow him down."

Wally squeezed her arm reassuringly. She looked pissed. He couldn't even imagine how angry she must be at her 'employer' right now for using her as a skape goat. And how much angrier she must be at herself for playing along with it.

"How did you..you know, get away?" She looked up at the speedster.

"I didn't. He kinda just let me go. Well, after doing all this…" She motioned down to her battered body. "It doesn't make any sense, I mean. HE's not exactly known for being merciful to people who piss him off. And e wouldn't have just left me for dead, that's not his style…"

There was a moment of thoughtful silence, before the speedster yawned exaggeratedly.

"Well, we should probably get to bed. You must be wiped out."

She raised an eyebrow at him dubiously. "You're going to leave a master thief unattended in your living room?"

He shrugged, a lopsided smile finding his face. "Come on, if you were going to rob me you could have done it years ago." He began towards the cupboard to grab the spare sheets. "Wait, how did you know where I live anyway?"

Jinx curled up her legs like a cat and tapped her nose. "Ah-ah. Trade secret…"


End file.
